omniversal_crosswarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars
One of the most famous Science Fiction or Science Fantasy universes of all time, Star Wars is not only one of the most well know but one of the most powerful in its genre. You have overpowered technological creations, such as the infamous Death Star, and exceptionally powerful fighters, ranging from the Jedi such as Grandmaster Luke Skywalker, Sith such as the Emperor Palpatine, and overall incredibly strong combatanants who can wield the Force or can't. With a history that spans for over a thousand generations, many stories are constantly being added to the Star Wars Universe, the 6 films being the foundation of these stories. Besides the 6 films the Star Wars mythos extends to comics, novels, video games, and other storytelling methods with a simple canon heirarchy to the series. Technological Aspects Star Wars technology is incredibly vast, with planet destroying tech available to them since the times of Xim the Despot, 20,000 years before the rise of Darth Vader. Weapons such as relativistic projectiles that inflict massive amounts of damage is considered low-tech in the verse, with weak ships such as the Acclamator Star Destroyer capable of unleashing 200 gigatons per shot casually from each turbolaser, 200 Gigatons being able to shatter a medmium sized island, or glass a continent the size of Europe. Frigates such as the Munificient can melt-blast a 1000 kilometer in diameter Ice Moon, and during Imperial times the Galactic Empire having ships that can withstand 1000 of those shots combined. To protect from stray shots the planets of Star Wars employ planetary shields, which have been around since the Mandalorian crusades, or 4,000 years before the rise of Darth Vader. The Death Star as many know is a planet buster, its beam calculated at being extremely large casual planet busting, able to shatter Jupiter+ planets easily and is one of the few weapons that can pierce through a planetary shield. The most powerful of weapons representing them are the Infinity Gates created by the ancient Kwa, capable of destroying the Galaxy in a nanosecond. Their travel speeds are superior to most, as seein the Empire Strikes Back the Rebel Fleet can get so far out of the Galaxy they can view the whole thing in the main deck. Power Levels Not only do they have the technological might to go against most other Universes, they have many powerful beings ranging from building level all the way to Universal. The iconic Jedi are capable of superhuman feats such as travelling vast distances in a short timespan, while stronger ones like Mace Windu are strong enough to take out a droid army by themselves, Yoda being able to survive deep space, and the strongest of them all is Luke Skywalker, who is able to casually beat down beings like Unuthul, who have been shown to casually bent turbolaser blasts from capital ships, keep in mind that even frigates can destroy Moons. The strongest beings in the Mythos are known as the Ones. The Father, who is the most powerful of them and the strongest being in the Mythos according to Leland Chee, 2nd only to Georce Lucas. He represents the balance of the Force. The Son, who is tied with the Daughter, represents the Dark side and she the Light. They exist in a dimension known as Mortis, according to the Father if his children ever fought outside of the dimension they can tear the very fabric of the Universe. Below them are beins such as the Bedlam Spirits, who can create Universes as well. Canonicity As for canon in the Star Wars Universe, it's quite simple: G-canon: The 6 movies, its novelizations and radio broadcasts and the like. Also anything stated by George Lucas or Leland Chee. Basically the highest canon, anything said here is a go. T-canon: Television shows such as the Clone Wars microseries and the new Clone Wars CGI and the upcoming Star Wars show, Rebels. C-canon:Everything else. Books, games, comics, etc. All 3 of them are viable in debates. Unless C or T canon say something that specifically go against G canon, then it cannot be used. C-canon has to also do that with T-canon. C-canon cannot go against either 2. For example: A Novel cannot bring back Darth Vader back to life or say that he did not die and survive with the heroes, otherwise that immediately becomes N-canon, which is Non-canon in the SW canon heirarchy. The last canon is S-canon, secondary canon also the rarest. There's barely any material that falls under here, only a few comics and that's mostly because a comic isn't officially recognized, such as the Star Wars manga.